Kitten
by AshEdelstein
Summary: Ciel finds out just how much fun it is to have power over somebody...


**Why hallo everyone. I didn't want to add another chapter to Corsets, which is the story that is before this one, for anyone who wants to check that out, but it doesn't need to be read. This story is another sex filled sequel to Corsets.**

**I'm really, really, really sorry! I did want this story done earlier, and I had planned on doing it over the weekend. Only problem was that I went home (and unintentionally found myself on a Cub camp) for the weekend, and didn't have a chance to be alone and write. Writing yaoi with group of innocent little seven-to-eleven year olds hanging off your side isn't a good idea, especially when your mother already suspects you may be up to something not so innocent. So again, huge apologies, and I hope the smex makes up for it.**

**Ashlynn Snape**

Ciel had never felt so much power before. Sure, he had been turned into a demon years ago and got a lot more supernatural strength because of it, but this power was different all together. Having control over another person, another _demon_, someone who was so much older and more experienced. Now that was true power in Ciel's opinion.

"How do you feel Sebas-chan?" Ciel asked of the other demon in front of him. Sebastian was chained to the bed, his hands held above him with chains attached to the headboard, and his legs were spread wide below him. His mouth had a cloth wrapped around it, preventing any speech.

"Sorry, I forgot a cat got your tongue." Ciel whispered seductively. Sebastian raised his hips, attempting to reach the younger demon who was resting on his legs. Sebastian gave the others body a glance again; taking in the details he had already committed to memory. There were a set of cat ears resting on Ciel's head, and a long tail hanging on his back, and of course the corset that had become so normal on Ciel's body. That was what had caused Sebastian to get himself in this situation, the totally sexy sight Ciel made like that had given Ciel the upper hand he needed to corner the demon.

"I told you, Sebas-chan. Next time you will be the one tied up." Ciel said. He sat back, looking down at his lover with interest in his miscoloured eyes. "I don't go back on my word; you should know that already Sebastian."

Ciel tilted his head to the side, lifting three fingers to his lips to give them with his attention. Sebastian felt a deep, animalistic moan rip past his covered lips, causing Ciel to whimper and his erection to twitch. Sebastian threw his hips up, pressing his erection against Ciel's. Sebastian could have very easily broken his bonds, but his mind was telling him that it would not be a very good idea, if the look in Ciel's eyes was anything to go by. Instead Sebastian relaxed into the control that the younger demon had over his body.

Ciel pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and trailed them down Sebastian's chest, stopping to play with one of the demons nipples. He leaned over Sebastian, smiling softly, care shining in his eyes, before he pressed their lips together in a slow, maddening kiss. Whenever Sebastian tried to deepen the kiss, Ciel would pull away, only to return seconds later to torture his lover. Ciel grinned against Sebastian's lips, his mouth then following his hands down Sebastian's body, until he was kissing just above Sebastian's straining erection.

"You didn't allow me to fully enjoy myself last time Sebas-chan." Ciel licked Sebastian's erection experimentally, "So now I am going to take what I want. I want to make you scream, even with the gag."

Ciel gave Sebastian one last smile before he lowered his head and took the demon fully into his mouth. Sebastian felt his body tense in surprise, his eyes following the movements of the younger demons head. He moaned a low animalistic sound from the back of his throat when he felt his erection hit the back of Ciel's throat. Sebastian knew that if the young man kept up what he was doing, he wasn't going to last very long.

Ciel startled when he felt hands tugging harshly at his hair. He knew that Sebastian would have been able to get out, but he didn't think that he would. With sad eyes Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Sebas-chan, why? Didn't you like what I was doing?"

"I loved it Ciel. If you continue on with that though I will not be able to pound your beautiful body into the bed." Sebastian whispered, tracing his hands down Ciel's corseted chest. Ciel groaned but pushed Sebastian back again. Sebastian could see the determination in the younger demons eyes. "I want to make you cum like this Sebas-chan. Please let me?"

Sebastian couldn't deny that his body was affected by the words. He pulled Ciel up to him, kissing him softly before he let the young man go. Ciel tilted his head to the side in question, glancing down at Sebastian's erection again and licking his lips. Sebastian gave a small nod of approval and felt himself smile at the glee in Ciel's eyes. Ciel moved back down Sebastian's body, pressing kisses to Sebastian's inner thighs before taking the erection back into his mouth and sucking harshly.

"Ciel!" Sebastian screamed, thrusting his hips up harshly and only half aware that he was gagging Ciel. His hands tangled in Ciel's hair again, tugging violently to make the younger demon move. Ciel clawed at Sebastian's thighs, leaving large red lines and drawing blood. Sebastian shuddered at the sensation of his skin being broken by Ciel's nails, and the talented tongue attacking his erection with vigour. "Will you swallow everything that I give you Ciel?"

Ciel hummed in response, sending waves of pleasure up Sebastian's spine. Sebastian was a writhing mess under Ciel's hands by now, something that registered in the back of the demons mind shouldn't have happened. He was silently proud of his young lover at how fast he was growing into his power as a demon. He was pulled from his thoughts by stray hand wandering down his chest, playing with his hardened nipples, and slightly pointed teeth grazing his erection.

Ciel pulled away slightly, drawing a desperate moan from the demon below him. "Cum for me, Sebas-chan?" The plea was silently whispered, and Sebastian had to strain to hear the words. When they registered he looked down at Ciel, his eyes glowing red in lust before his back arched again and he came. Ciel licked his cum covered lips, groaning in pleasure. He didn't bother to remove the cum that had covered the rest of his face, he just crawled back up Sebastian's body to stare at him.

"You made me all dirty Sebas-chan." Ciel said, wiping his face gently which only resulted in smearing the cum. Sebastian looked up through half-lidded eyes and smiled softly, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck.

"I will have to fix that then, won't I?" Sebastian purred.

**Right, so I am hoping that the next part of this one will be up quite soon. Reviews please, I thrive with reviews (yes you can yell at me for leaving it like that if you so please, but do at least comment on the story as well)**


End file.
